i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers and copolymers of high glass transition temperature, and their synthesis from hindered phenols.
ii) Description of Prior Art
Polyetherketones are crystalline polymers which have a relatively low glass transition temperature (Tg) and a melting point (Tm) above 300.degree. C. The commercial polymer, polyether etherketone has a Tg of 144.degree. C. and a Tm of 335.degree. C. P. M. Hergenrother et al, Polymer Preprints 26, 74 (1985) describe the preparation of polyarylene ethers by the reaction of bis-1,3- and 1,4-(4-chlorobenzoyl) benzene with bisphenol-A, the resulting polymers have Tg's of 153.degree. C. and 166.degree. C., respectively.
Polyethersulfones are generally amorphous materials with Tg's higher than the polyetherketones. Commercial polyethersulfones have a Tg of about 210.degree. C.
Polyesters also have many industrial applications; and polyetherimides such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,643 have a number of applications particularly as coatings.
It would be advantageous to provide polymer materials, including polymers and copolymers, of high glass transition temperature, thereby permitting use of the polymers in high temperature applications.
It would also be advantageous to provide such polymer materials which are soluble in readily available organic solvents, whereby production of coatings, films and parts from the polymer materials might be simplified.